destrialarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Brigand
Brigands inflict maximum damage with minimum effort and have no aversions to fighting dirty. They also have an affinity for sensing the concealed. Sense Traps Description This feat allows the character to sense a trap before reaching it. When a character comes within sight of a trap, he/she will sense that there is one in the area but will not know exactly where it is or what type of trap it is. All traps are required to have some visual indication of their existence. A character with this feat would be able to identify what type of trap is set up when he/she sees it but will only be able to attempt to disarm the trap if he/she possesses the appropriate level of Trap Making. This effect will dissipate if the character activates an additional feat of the same type, reaches dying or dead status or when he/she begins to Recuperate. Stun Description This feat allows the character to stun a target for ten seconds with one attack. The tagline "Stun" must be called as the feat is delivered. A stunned creature cannot attack, block, activate feats, use items or move but is conscious of his/her surroundings for the duration of the effect. If the attack is unsuccessful, the feat is still spent but has no effect. A stunned creature cannot be killing blowed. If the target reaches dying or dead status the effect will dissipate. The effect can also be removed with a "Cure Metabolic" or "Cure All" effect. Spell Delivery As a spell, this feat will affect any target even if the packet is caught on a weapon or shield. It can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Spell, a Metabolic ability, or Any ability. Ranged Delivery As a ranged attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Ranged Attack, a Metabolic ability, or Any ability. Melee Delivery As a melee attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Melee Attack, a Metabolic ability, or Any ability. Sense Hidden Description This feat allows the character to intuitively feel when creatures or items are hiding from his/her normal senses. If a character comes within sight of a creature hidden or invisible creature with his/her arms crossed over his/her chest or wearing a blue headband, the character should say "Sense Hidden." If the creature responds by saying, "Yes," the character will know that someone is concealed in the area but will not know where specifically he/she is hidden. If a character encounters hidden object, he/she will be able to feel it when touched. This effect will dissipate if the character activates an additional feat of the same type, reaches dying or dead status or when he/she begins to Recuperate. Knockout Description This feat allows a character to knockout a target with one attack. The tagline "Knockout" must be called as the feat is delivered. An unconscious creature cannot move, attack, block or defend him/herself from a killing blow and is completely oblivious to his/her surroundings. If the attack is unsuccessful, the feat is still spent. If the five minute count ends or the target reaches dying or dead status the effect will dissipate. The effect can also be removed with a "Cure Metabolic" or "Cure All" effect. Spell Delivery As a spell, this feat will affect any target even if the packet is caught on a weapon or shield. It can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Spell, a Metabolic ability, or Any ability. Ranged Delivery As a ranged attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Ranged Attack, a Metabolic ability, or Any ability. Melee Delivery As a melee attack, this feat can be physically dodged or diffused by any Evade, Negate or Shield effect that can target a Melee Attack, a Metabolic ability, or Any ability. Evade Any Description This feat allows a character to evade any effect that would normally have affected him/her including spells, radius effects, melee attacks, and ranged attacks. The tagline "Evade" must be called clearly when the attack makes contact with the character. Category:Study